Broken
by simplexaim
Summary: One-shot. Roxas & Namine. She has power over his memories. But they fell in love before she was known as a "witch". "A witch doesn't deserve to be truly happy." Namine is forced to erase his memories of her.


The story for a video of mine on youtube. Roxas & Namine

* * *

x Broken x Roxamine x

* * *

She has to erase her love for him. She has to erase his dear memories. She has to erase herself from him.

It would be better...for him. He cannot love a witch. Impossible. They couldn't be happy together. She'll erase her happiness and make him a new one.

Kairi was the better choice for him, everything Namine was...but better. Kairi wasn't a witch, therefore he could be truly happy. A witch didn't deserve such wonderful happiness, so she was told. She obeyed and allowed Roxas to forget her. To erase his memories of her. To erase their love for each other.

Now, Roxas gazes at Kairi with joy in his eyes. He's happy, loving her. Nothing else mattered to him but her. But Namine couldn't stand it. Maybe it was out of selfishness that she watched him from afar. Maybe it was wrong to say hello to him while he was so happy, not remembering her. She believed it would make herself heal faster if she got to talk to him again. I'm so selfish, she thought. She talked to him for only a few moments and disappeared from him once more. Like it never happened, she begged to herself. But he didn't forget the girl without a name. He couldn't forget the covered sadness in her eyes. He couldn't forget the electricity of happiness that pumped through his veins as her beautiful voice reached his ears.

So familiar.  
Through out the day, he finds similarities between the girl and Kairi. No, this is wrong, he scolds himself. But the similarities he made felt like deja vu.  
Every smile Kairi made seemed to be a reflection of...her's. Whoever she was. His heart was breaking at the thought. He loved Kairi, but then the feelings for her felt suddenly...fake.

That night he dreams of the girl briefly...she saves him. He wakes up with a start and feels a presence in his bedroom. Roxas immediately gets a rush to go outside to see if he can find her. Quickly, he sees her running away from him in a panic. The blonde girl ends up stopping, so he's able to catch up with her, confusing him. She stares sadly at him and he **_knows_** her. He knows that he _**loves**_ her...even though he can't even remember her name. But his surroundings change and he's in a white room with her. She smiles gently and hushes him from talking and disappears. A man in red wrappings appears, Diz, and Roxas is suddenly full of hate.

"That's what Diz called me..." The girl's voice echoed in his mind.

Roxas screams in frustration and attacks the man, only to be data projected. Images of the past present themselves. Her name is Namine.  
She returns suddenly, telling him to forget about her but she still -- Diz covers her mouth. More memories of Namine fill his mind. They take her away from him once more.

After the event, he explains to Kairi that he can't be with her any longer. She understands and confesses that she knew that their relationship was built on fake memories, and Namine had asked her to make him as happy as she could. Trying to make it up to him, she tells him where Namine can be found.

Running up the troubling stairs, he finally rushes through the door and begs her to tell him everything -- his memory was still foggy. She stops him from continuing,  
and he stares at her, slowly the memories start to come again. She breaks his gaze, "Roxas...Goodbye." Namine sends him out of her room and into unconsciousness.

His dream starts to repeat: He was falling into the dark ocean and stood on solid ground, but this time he finds Namine standing near him.  
She turns her back on him. "Forget." When she turns to face him again, it's Kairi. He wakes up with a start like last time and quickly remembers Namine. He's willed to not forget her. He has to see her again.

"Promise, Roxas? Forever?" He promised that he'd stay with her. Both are haunted by one another's absent presence. They have to see one another. But Namine rejects the urge to run to his house and ask for forgiveness. He's happy without a witch as a lover, she keeps telling herself. That's what Diz told her.

A witch doesn't deserve happiness.

Roxas runs back to the mansion, it's locked, meaning he isn't welcome. But he doesn't care. He opens the lock and runs to Namine's room.  
Namine argues with him for coming back. She uses Diz's excuse.

"I don't care about you being a witch."

"Roxas..."

He kisses her to have her stop talking this time. He doesn't want to hear anymore lies.

He's perfectly happy with her and he was going to fight for _her_ happiness.


End file.
